


Complicated Feelings

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cell Phones, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: It’s in the drawer in his nightstand.





	Complicated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For the square S2 - Complicated feelings on my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card.

Tony’s hand hovered over the handle of the drawer in his nightstand, frozen inches away. He was locked in place, uncharacteristically torn with indecision.  

Every night, for a given value of night, he’d tuck  _it_  away in there before heading to bed. He couldn’t stand to look at it, but the thought of it being out of his reach seemed worse when the night was full of creeping shadows and watching stars.

Every morning, when the sun’s rays had all but banished his haunting dreams, he thought about leaving it in there and never taking it out again, of cutting away his last connection to that man and disposing of it like a rotten limb. Then maybe he could begin to heal.

Yet it was something he could never quite commit to amputating.

He told himself it was because there was no one more qualified to protect the Earth. People listened to him—the team listened to him and Tony was going to need that in the future.

“Tony? Are you coming? Or do I have to go jogging by myself again?”

Tony’s hand closed around the handle and he pulled the drawer open to reveal a dark grey flip phone. “I’ll be right there, Honey!” he said, slipping the device into the pocket.

There was no one more qualified to protect the Earth. That’s what he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr [here](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/174130414838/complicated-feelings)


End file.
